


Ageai av Ada

by vulncrasanentur



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Aldmeri Dominion, Altmer pantheon, Eventual Romance, M/M, Multi, Vvardenfell, aldmeri dominion are the good guys, also i always side with the empire so ye, auridon, dont @ me, dragonborn is also descendant of martin septim through female hero of kvatch, elder scrolls online - Freeform, eső, everyone is bi, gay god-kings yo, it's extra i know, main character is ancestor of mankar camoran who is ancestor of dragonborn, not skyrim, summerset, vivec is gnc and you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulncrasanentur/pseuds/vulncrasanentur
Summary: Stumbling into Seyda Neen upon a slave ship was not the was Amras wanted to be introduced to Morrowind. Nor did he expect to meet the Warrior-Poet on his golden throne. And he most certainly did not expect to fall in love with him.





	Ageai av Ada

i'm not started writing yet fam, just posting this so i remember to actually do it


End file.
